The Same Face
by Inukit
Summary: Kagome's been in her new highschool for only a few hours. And everything's already going wrong. Can InuYasha actually get over Kagome and Kikyou's looking alike and take her for who she is?


**A/N:**

This just came up out of nowhere, but I hope everyone enjoys it. The pairings I've already figured out, but as for the whole detailed story...of course not. I'd just like to say, that I really appreciate those who take the time to review. It really supports the author.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. This story is, but not InuYasha.

**Format:** "text" talking, _'text'_ Kagome's p.o.v., text>> title/signs

Any farther format descriptions will be informed farther on when needed.

**As usual, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!****

* * *

**

**The Same Face**

_**Chpter 1 ::: The Wrong Step**_

_

* * *

_

_It was so fragile, the sight of them just standing there, in the pouring rain. They used eye connection as their only source of communication, screaming in their silent ways. _

_Finally, she took a leave. Disappearing into the pure darkness of the night, she left him standing there._

_Just...standing there. He wanted her back. And she knew it. But it didn't make a difference. She was still leaving him._

* * *

Kagome sighed in sympathy. "It's so romantic..." 

"_What's_ so romantic?" Sango said curiously, leaning over to inspect the book.

"This...it's sad, really. I mean...she's leaving him..." Kagome muttered dreamily. "How come nothing romantic ever happens to me?"

Sango sneered. "That's called romantic? Being dumped? I've only know you for a few hours, Kagome, so I don't know you too well. Do you wish to be dumped by someone?"

Kagome looked at Sango, startled. "Oh, um...sorry. Maybe romance isn't exactly the right word for it." She'd only been here for a couple of hours, since school started. It didn't seem like a good idea to be recognized as a freak right now.

Kagome hadn't really moved, but she did change schools. This is her new high school...for now. Tokyo High. The escape highschool. She'd ran into some problems in her old school along with her best friend, Kouga. He promised to be here as soon as he could, but Sango was good company to Kagome for now.

"What's this book called?" Sango didn't wait for an answer but turned the cover towards herself. " _Departure>>?_ By..._anonymous_?" The girl shook her head. "Man, have authours got problems these days..."

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

"Okay, class - class dismised!" cried the teacher, rather joyfully. "Now, remember to finish your homework and have it back by Thursday, and study for your exam."

As the students piled out of the room, Kagome turned innocently to Sango. "What homework?"

Sango just returned Kagome's look. "We have an exam?"

Kagome sighed. "This is bad, really bad..."

A hand rested on her shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry, Kagome," Sango flashed her a reassuring smile. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeves...now, the question is...to do, or not to do?"

* * *

Sticking to Sango, the younger girl traced her new friend's exact footsteps...the ones she remembered, anyway. 

_'If Sango fits in so well, and if I could just do whatever she does...then school'll be a blur, right?' _Kagome paused to grin teasingly at herself. _'Like yeah, that'll really actually work.' _

Concentrating once again on her path, the raven haired teenager found her friend missing.

_'Oh great. Just great.'_

Searching among the students of Tokyo High, Kagome obviously had a hard time locating a single person.

_'What are all these people, giants? Yet they remind me of the ants at our shrine...'_

"Sango!" Kagome cried out triumphantly, upon spotting her new friend. Unfortunatly, the other girl didn't tend to hear her at all under all the noise. "Sango, over here!" This time Sango really did turn around, but not in Kagome's direction. She appeared to be searching for someone too, perhaps Kagome.

_'No biggie, I'll just make my way towards her...this'll be easy."_

Pushing through with her last hope of ever finding Sango in this sea of people, Kagome accidently slapped an attractive looking teen, likely older than herself. Bad move. When the woman faced Kagome, she didn't look like a nice granny at all. Covered beyond a thick layer of makeup, the girl glared down at her.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" she shouted.

"Sorry," Kagome muttered.

_'So much for bad temper...'_

A consideraly muscular man for a highschooler stood steadily beside the woman. He too, sent a glare in Kagome's way. A rather teasingly smirk, though.

Seeing this, the makeup freak took her chance and turned innocently to the man, pouting. "Sweetheart, she hurt me!"

The guy frowned, leaning over Kagome. "Pretty cute, aren't you?"

Kagome stared back blankly. "Excuse me?"

_'And I thought he was going to beat me up...'_

As he placed a firm grip under her chin, the boy smirked. "You heard me."

_'Okay, now I'd rather he hurt me...'_

Sensing unwanted feelings, the makeup covered girl angrily pushed Kagome backwards. "Shut up, you little bitch! Stop stealing my man!"

Expecting to break some extremely bad fall, Kagome hoped for the worst. She landed. She broke her back bone. No, wait...she didn't land. Something had caught her.

"One word - fuck off," said a voice behing her.

Despite the boy's wrong number sense, the couple scrambled away, without another word.

Helping Kagome up, the boy grinned. "Seriously, Kikyou. I don't get why you let them push you around like that. I mean, it's not like you to -"

Glancing up at the boy, Kagome blinked. "Thanks," she said thankfully. "I really appreciate that."

The boy just stared. "Kikyou, what happened to you? Don't talk like that, don't scare me. I'm InuYasha, remeber?"

Kagome frowned. _'What? Oh, so he thinks I'm this Kikyou person. Awesome. The first time something like this happens to me in this school, and my savior just happens to save me just because he confused me with some other girl. This is just my luck. Maybe I really should leave the romantic stuff to more dramatic schemes, like, maybe falling off a cliff or something.'_

"Kikyou -" InuYasha called, grabbing Kagome gently by the arm.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized. "I appreciate you breaking my fall, I really do. But I think you've got me mixed up with some other girl named Kikyou."

Appearing slightly hurt, InuYasha went on. "Kikyou, are you still mad at me? Look, I didn't mean to flirt with Ayame, she just kind of threw herself at me -"

"Look, InuYasha - that's your name, right? Whoever this Kikyou person is," Kagome shook off his hold on her, irritated. "I'm not her!"

Storming off, Kagome didn't even bother to watch where she was going. It didn't really matter. She couldn't see much with all these people in her way.

"Looks like you really did get mixed up, InuYasha," a man standing behind him muttered. "She seems rather innocent."

"I'm not mixed up, Miroku! I swear, that was Kikyou back there - okay, so maybe she isn't exactly herself, but maybe she could have changed! What I really don't get is, why the hell did she come back from America without telling me first?"

Miroku sighed. Then, he noticed the odd direction Kagome piled into. "Say, InuYasha..."

"Yeah?"

"Does that girl back there seem like a teacher to you?"

"Huh?" InuYasha said casually, starting towards their next assigned room.

"She seems to be heading into the teacher's lounge, that's all," Miroku replied, following InuYasha.

"Now that you mention it...yeah, I think I saw her heading there too," InuYasha mummbled thoughtfully. "She seemed kinda new..."

Miroku chuckled pathetically. "Shemightbe...unless she's on your ex-girlfriends list, she's got to be!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 ::: The Wrong Place:**

_'This doesn't feel right...where am I?'_

Opening the door, Kagome found five sets of eyes staringat her. Taking a quick glance around, she found herself in the doorway of a rather fancy room.

Somehow, her eyes landed on the neatlabelplacedon the door.

Teacher's Lounge>

"Oops," Kagome muttered uneasily. "Sorry..."


End file.
